The 26th Hunger Games
the 26th Games were won by the 18 year old Magnus Sterlingshre. These Games were greatly described in the book, "Eyes on Fire - The 26th Hunger Games) Pre Games During this time, he volunteers for a tribute he didn't know, so he can be in the Games. When in the Justice Building, he talks to his parents, who are supportive of his choice. When the go to the train, they meet their mentors, which are Baron Overwhill and Zenobia Rivendell. Zenobia mainly mentors his district partner, while Magnus is mentored by Barón. During this time, they get advice and skills on how to survive like how to make a fire, how to find water, etc. Also, they watch a couple of Hunger Games, including Honorius's Games, and even Baron's. Later, during the tribute parade, he and his district partner have greek inspired outfits. This is also the time where he meets the other careers and makes an alliance with them. The next day, they do training, in which Magnus uses his variety of skills in combat and gets a score of 10, and notices that the Head Gamemaker this year was Bern Halloway. During his interview, he acts like a very confident and strong person, (which is what he is). He also sees that his careers are also doing a great job during their interviews. 26th Games During day 1, he finds out that the arena is an Asian steppe. When the gong rings, he and the careers get to the cornucopia first. During this time, he kills the district 3 male, the district 10 female, and the district 8 female. 13 people died during the bloodbath, and districts 6, 10, and 3 had no chances of winning at this point in time. He and the careers make a camp at the cornucopia so they can get supplies easily. When they're about to go to sleep, they hear someone take supplies from the cornucopia. During this time, he lets his career ally do the honors on killing the girl from 9, meaning that District 9 had no chances of winning at this point too. On day 2, with not many tributes left, they hear the cannon fire, making them wake up. They only find out that night that it was the District 5 female. This is the only exciting thing that happens that day. On day 6, the careers spot 2 tributes fighting in the distance. They see a girl get slaughtered, and a boy wins the fight. They are about to kill him, with the boy throws his dagger into the District 4 female's stomach, which was one of their allies. This greatly upsets her district partner, and the District 1 female shoots an arrow at the boy's head, killing him. The deaths that day were revealed to be the district 7 female, the district 4 female, and the District 8 male. During day 7, another tribute tries to raid the career's supplies while their back is turned. As expected, the plan didn't go so well, with her getting killed by Magnus's district partner. Only her face appears in the sky that night. Day 8 When the remaining careers wake up, they find the district 4 male killed himself, since he was not able to deal with the loss of his beloved district partner, making Magnus think that they could've had a relationship back at District 4. Only his death portrait appears in the sky that night. On day 9, the District 1 female runs across the District 11 male, in which she shot him with an arrow killing him. This means that all of the non-careers are dead, including 2 careers. This scares Magnus since he doesn't want to fight his friends. However, he will have to. During the final day (day 10), he sees that the District 1 female is about to sneak up on Magnus's district partner in her sleep, but stops her and kills her with a sickle. This wakes his district partner up, and he explains what happened. After that, he's forced to fight the District 1 male, who fights both Magnus and his district partner. The male kills Magnus's district partner, and Magnus slits the boy's throat, killing him, crowning Magnus the victor that year. This year's Other Victor was Maximus Theron. Placing for the top 5: Placing from 6th to 14th: Bloodbath ranking: